


Surprise!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "For the drabble thing. "Surprise" for blackice, please?"This is a prompt that doesn’t lend itself to seriousness.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 20
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/30/2016.

“That’s a _tan_?” Jack traced the sharp line between where Pitch’s sleeveless robe covered pale gray skin and the black of his shoulder. “What? This is amazing. I thought your robe had sleeves!”

“I, uh, have been letting it get rather bad,” Pitch admitted.

“But—how? Is any of this a burn? Why isn’t your face darker? Why are your hands still pale?”

“Well, of course I use sunscreen on my face,” Pitch said. “And hands never tan very much.”

“ _Of course_ he uses sunscreen on his face,” Jack said to no one, and giggled. “Pitch! This only raises more questions! Humans use sunscreen because of sunburns and skin cancer. Are you saying you could actually suffer from either of those? And—and _sunscreen_? Is your tan from the actual, literal sun? Or did you say that because you thought moonscreen sounded too much like part of a Halloween candy wrapper joke? If you can get burned why not put sunscreen on your arms?”

“It’s a texture thing!” Pitch folded his arms. “I don’t like goop! And if all you’re going to do is ask questions about my tan line then I’m just going to put my robe back on!”

“That’s a cheating way to end a conversation,” Jack said. He reached out to rest his hands on Pitch’s folded arms. “But it did work in this case.” He smiled. “Just me know when I can join you at the beach, all right?”


End file.
